1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to an electric connector adapted for connecting with a mated connector by virtue of magnetic attraction.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electric connector connected with a mated connector by magnetic attraction generally includes an insulating housing defining a receiving space therein, a plurality of terminals assembled in the insulating housing respectively, and a magnet unit positioned in the receiving space. Each of the terminals has a touching portion stretching into the receiving space so that takes up a part of the receiving space. So, the magnet unit has no option but to be assembled in the remained part of the receiving space. As a result, the size of the magnet unit is far less than the receiving space and the magnet unit provides a relatively weak magnetic attraction force when the electric connector is connected with a mated connector, so that often results in an unsteady connection between the foregoing electric connector and the mated connector.